A Christmas of Visitors
by Sabaku No Mimori
Summary: An ordinary girl gets stuck in Konoha and basically she's going to screw all of them up with the couples. FIrst she'll seem as if she's with someone, then she's with the next. Not that funny right now, but will get there
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas of Visitors**

Chapter one: Not Supose to Be Here

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters)

"_Noise...It doesn't sound like my alarm clock..A chill? Where's my covers?" _I thought as I was now half awake. My name is Connie, a regular girl, kind of. Well you see I believe that everyone does have '_powers' _like some can read minds, see ghosts, and other weird things. I also believe I have a similiar gift, but I can't really figure it out, but I try and whenever I do something strange always hapens, like this event.

"Uggh" I said as I clenched my head which was throbbing a little bit. I soon used my arms to push me off the ground, which felt very unfimiliar. I soon looked up and found I was in a clearing, a huge green clearing with trees surrounding me. I stood up confused. "Oh no, my mom decided to abandon me...She didn't even to bother to send me some money either" I muttered knowing that no one could hear me.

"Hey you" I heard behind me, I was startled and turned around to find out who had found me. It was Neji...

"_NEJI?!" _I thought since the boy that was there resembled him greatly. "_I'm not crazy...It's just a random person...Random, yeah_" I thought trying to not jump to conclusions. "Hey I am not a 'you' I'm a person!" I said offensively.

"Hey girl" Neji said after rolling his eyes. "What's your business here? These are training grounds, not beds"

"I have a name first of all and second mind your own business" I snapped back.

"Well if you don't answer me, I'm going to bring in reinforcements" Neji said seriously even though it did sound off character.

"Hey Neji who's the girl? Are you two-" Tenten randomly popped up from the trees and started coming to conclusions.

"We are not!!" Neji procaimed cutting Tenten off as though he knew what she was about to say.

"I rather be a with a- that rock then him" I said pointing to a rock.

"I don't even know her! She's a random girl that I just met" Neji tried to explain to Tenten.

"And she stole your heart!!?" Tenten asked hoping it was just like a movie or some drama show.

"Ok you win! You fooled me. I actually thought you were real characters. Ok I'll stop talking about Naruto all the time, you can drop the act now" I said.

"What is she talking about?" Tenten whispered to Neji.

"I think she is in love with Naruto" Neji said in a whisper.

"Tenten and Neji, I'm sorry I'm late" Lee said popping out of the trees.

"Another cosplayer?" I said in disbelief that there was more of them.

"Neji!! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Lee said in disbelief.

"His girlfriend!!" I said practically strangling Lee. "Why do you people keep saying that!"

"Calm down" Tenten said.

"I'm calm...V-VERY CALM!" I said in a calm voice, but you could almost see the the heat leaving my skin in anger, I then released my grip from Lee.

Lee scurried to Neji. "She's a real keeper" He said with his thumb in the air and a shine in his teethe.

I just left quietly to get away from the mayhem. I then walked through the forest and came to a cliff and peered down. "Konoha? The actual place...But how. Why?. Impossible" I said covering my mouth in astonishment. "I'm really here! Or am I asleep?" I told myself. I then verified my consciousness by pinching myself painfully. "At least I'm not hearing-" I started to say, but someone cut me off.

"Datte buyo!!!(Believe it)" Naruto said jumping out of a tree's canopy heading towards the village, but he noticed me and changed his direction. He soon was infront of me. "Hey girl why are you all alone out here?" He asked, but I just fainted.

"_Huh? Light? A bed... I feel a bed! It was just a dream_." I thought happily, then a little depressed at the same time. I opened my eyes to find Tsunade watching over me.

"She's awake. Shizune go tell Sakura that Naruto didn't kill someone by looking at them" Tsunade said as she say I was alive and in good health. "My work here is done" Tsunade said as she seemed ot be leaving.

"Tsunade-sama wait!" I said trying to get her to answer some questions.

"So you know my name" Tsunade said as she came back to the bed side.

"Is this actually Konoha? Am I alive?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes this is Konoha and you are alive" Tsunade said.

"But, I'm not supose to be here" I said leaning against my knees.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"This world, this place. I live on Earth" I said.

"What a coincident, so do I. We have one thing in common, we live on Earth" Tsunade said jokingly.

"But I live in Texas, where nothing happens. Except terrorist, common robberies, but nothing else" I said.

"Maybe you just drank some sake and fell off a cliff and your going through some hang over stage" Tsunade said patting me on the head.

"But how will I get over it?" I asked.

"Just wait, Konoha will accomidate you from here" Tsunade said as she took her sake bottle and left the room.

"You mean I get to stay in a hospital that smells like old poeple untill I come to my senses" I muttered to myself. I sat there for a while I walked around the room looking out of the window and pacing around the room. Soon someone came through the door.

"Heh, I came to visit you!" Naruto said coming in with a fruit basket at hand.

"At least someone did" I said as I laid back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Naruto said.

"Oh you didn't scare me...You uh, startled me" I said being defensive.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, one is when you are mentally afraid of something and startled is when it was unexpected" I said.

"Well I'm off then. I'm taking easy missions so I can earn money for some Christmas gifts" Naruto said as she was about to take off.

"Don't leave no one else is here. It's boring" I whined since no one, not even a nurse had came in after Tsunade.

"I'll send someone by soon then if you want" Naruto said leaving the room.

"Alone again" I muttered sighing. "_Why didn't I just say that I was drunk and left_" Half an hour went by and someone finally came to my door.

"Hello, Naruto asked me to come by and visit" Shikamaru said with a fake happy smile.

"Shikamaru? He asked you? That's a surprise" I said as I was still staring at the ceiling from a bed.

"Be grateful I came" Shikamaru said.

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful. I just wondered why you came out of all people." I said shrugging.

"Temari was saying I needed to follow another girl" Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"Temari's here!!! Is Kankurou and Gaara come too?" I asked excited.

"How do you know all these people. We have definetely met you. We don't even know your name" Shikamaru said.

"Well my name is Co-Mimori" I said as I used my 'anime' name that my friends had given me in the past.

Soon you here a knock at the door and Shikamaru goes and opens it. "_I wonder who it is_" It is Gaara and Kankurou. "G-Gaara.?!" Shikamaru said as he stuttered out of surprise.

"I heard Lady Tsunade was here" Gaara said as he was there strictly on business.

"It's just me and Mimori, you can stay here. I'll retrieve Lady Tsunade" Shikamaru said disapearing.

"What my luck. I was just talking about you guys" I said with a small giggle.

"My name is-" Kankurou started to say, but was cut off.

"Kankurou, Sabaku No Kankurou. Lives in the sand village, brother to the kazekage, and a puppet master" I said showing off. "And that is Sabaku No Gaara, as I mentioned the kazekage, had the Shukaku extracted from him from the age 15, made friends with Naruto, and surprised the suna by proving his existance by becoming the kazekage. Anything I leave out?" I asked.

"And your Mimori. The patient of the hospital" Kankurou said.

"You just learned that...Gaara why aren't you saying anything?" I asked as Gaara was still standing still with his arms crossed.

"Because your insignificant" Gaara said monotonely.

"I was so insignificant why did you tell me that. Because right then you proved me insignificant by saying that you weren't talking to me because I was insignificant" I said.

"I lost you when you opened your mouth" Kankurou said.

"Your point" Gaara said.

"Was proven. Oh, to add on to your profile, your quiet, seclusive, and have anger problems...But you are also trying to change all that when you fought Naruto and lost" I said.

_"Wow, she knew that he had anger problems...I thought that was a family secret_" Kankurou thought.

"You know what. I like you. Your personality is very nice. Come on lets get something to eat" I said taking Gaara by his arm and out of the room.

"_Oh great. He can get a date and yet I can't. He only said. nine, ten..ELEVEN words!" _Kankurou thought

(Hope you like the fisrt chapter. I promise I'll make it funnier.)


	2. A Date With the Kazekage New Character

**A Christmas of Visitors**

Chapter Two: Date With the Kazekage

In the previous chapter Mimori randomly grabbed Gaara to get something to eat. Even though the way she looks at the situatioun it's not a a date, but everyone else watching is thinking it is, even Gaara himself thinks it is a date. Mimori and Gaara are right now in the heart of Konoha, she's pulling Gaara along looking at the sights and building in astonishment.

"What happened about eating?" Gaara asked as they had passed many food stands on the way there.

"I'm not hungry, I just wanted to get out of there" I said happily standing on the bring looking down at the water bellow. "I felt like a caged bird"

"Funny thing. I feel as though I'm caged in right now too" Gaara said monotonly as usual.

"So is it going to be Christmas around here soon?" I asked wondering if Naruto really was telling the truth about the Christmas being close.

"The holiday yes, but if you're talking about the snow, your better off waiting in the desert." Gaara said.

"I like snow, but I don't mind if it's there or not. It's Christmas that brings everyone together" I said looking at him with solemn eyes.

"It's isn't that great" Gaara said.

"Well, true...You still get to put aside your differences and stay in one room together without picking a fight. Which is very rare at my house" I said looking back down at the pond.

"I don't get it. People always says that Christmas is special. The Christmas 'feeling' is what they say. It always seems like the same day as the last to me" Gaara said.

"Awe here." I said hugging him in sorrow. "I don't quite understand what that feeling is too, but your stuggle for understandment of it seems so.." I said trying to find the word I was looking for.

"Pitiful?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not. It's that so many people get it, whether they want it or not, but you don't understand which makes it, well adorable" I said. Something felt strange at that moment in time. I wasn't just blushing I felt as though a lot of energy had left me. It felt strange and cold at the same time, but it didn't feel natural.

"You bitch!!" I heard in the background I turned around and found it was my friend from home. It was Racheal. Her dark blond hair, black jacket, and I'm going to kill you look made it definite it was her.

"Racheal?" I asked letting go of Gaara and went to make sure my assumptions were right.

"Connie? How in the world did you get here? How did I get here?!" Racheal asked.

"My name is Mimori." I said in a hushed voice. "Your name is Dei-Dei"

"Oh, so you're using are anime names. I get it" Racheal said. "Why are you flushed?" She asked just noticing my face was an unnatural shade of pink.

"Uh, no reason, just well, uh...Hot" I said now blushing even more.

"Is that Gaara?" Racheal pointed out. "Oh I get it. You were on a date"

"No I wasn't!" I protested.

"Sure...We'll leave it at that" Racheal said rolling her eyes.

"We'll you want to go talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh! I never acutally been in Naruto world before" Racheal said.

"Ok" I said as we both went back to Gaara.

"Uh, Gaara this is uhmm, my friend Deidei"I said.

"Don't tell me she's going to force me to follow her too" Gaara said.

"I won't, unless you become gothic" Racheal said.

"That isn't going to happen" I said.

"Ok my bitches let's go and find Sasuke" Racheal said randomly.

"For the last time I am not your B word! Also Sasuke is still with Orochimaru! They haven't gotten any farther than that" I said.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Gaara asked.

"From her it's a little bit of both" I said trying to explain.

"Uh Gaara-sama we have to go..." Kankurou said as he came out of hiding noticing that they have been gone for a little more than an hour.

Gaara nodded. "We'll uhm. Goodbye" Gaara said as he left in his sand while Kankurou left.

Racheal then nudged me with her elbow. "He likes you" She said playfully.

"Racheal I'm not in the mood, don't you get it? We have no way to get back home!? Aren't you a little bit worried?" I asked a little frantic.

"Nope. I'm better off here and plus, enjoy yourself for once. We can do whatever we want" Racheal insisted.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We can find you a boyfriend" Racheal said.

"We will not!" I said.

"Or we could always pick on Neji...Or maybe we could go and steal Shino's glasses!" Racheal said excited.

"That isn't a good idea" I said.

"Why might it not?"

"He's behind you" I said pointing.

"Oh crap! Was he following wis the F way?" Racheal asked.

"Shino-kun!" You hear Hinata say from a distance.

"Let's move away slowly" I whispered so only Racheal could hear. We started moving a little bit, then a kunai was thrown so close it almost hit us.

"I'm not done with you two yet" Shino said.

"If you want to do anyone do Mimori! She's a virgin!" Racheal said hiding behind me.

"What is that supose to mean?!" I yelled.

"You virgin mind!" Racheal said.

"Like I said before. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I asked again.

"Your 14 and you don't know what that means...00" Racheal said.

(Now that Racheal is here it will start getting funnier. So tune in for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
